The Ideology War (Infinityy Peak's World)
The Ideology War (also known as The Communist-Capitalist War) was a war that occurred between the Capitalism Organisation and the Communist Organisation which were both formed in the Summer of 2018 as a union for Communist and Capitalist countries to work together. History Before the Capitalist and Communist organisations, there used to be small conflicts between the Capitalist and Communist countries worldwide. This stopped trade, economy and tourism. In the Summer of 2018, two new organisations were made: Capitalism Organisation and the Communist Organisation. These organisations were made as a treaty between the two groups of countries. This would mean trade and the economy was safe. Every year the organisations would meet at a venue and discuss the economy. When the treaty was made, each Prime Minister signed. Some countries excluded themselves from this, this was a wise move. Everything was going fine, the organisations were working together to make the world a better place, more and more countries were joining per yearly conference and world peace was becoming more realistic. By 2025, no war or conflict had happened between the countries in the organisations. The Conflict On June 11th 2027, the annual conference, the organisations went through their annual statistics. The Communists were further reporting less poverty and a higher level of world peace. The Capitalists then presented theirs and world peace was down, poverty was on the rise, equality was down and the economies in the Capitalism countries were starting to break down. As part of the treaty, one promise says "Each country of both organisations shall send help to the country(ies) in need, to make sure economic prosperity and equality shall continue." The country in question was Spain, they were in an economic crash. China, Russia and North Korea decided to send in troops to Spain to topple the government 12 hours after the conference. The Trigger Spain, Portugal, United States, Germany, France and the United Kingdom reported Russian planes entering Spanish airspace at 0400 GMT. An emergency Capitalism Organisation meeting was called and it was decided that the Capitalism countries were to attack the Communist Organisation countries as a conflict. Spain proceeded to shoot down the Russian planes. Russia was notified and declared war on all Capitalist countries. The War The next day, United Kingdom and United States set consecutive missiles on China, Cuba, Laos, North Korea, Vietnam and Russia. Germany, Spain, France, Portugal, Greece, Italy, France and the United Arab Emirates sent troops in to Russia, North Korea and China. South Africa, Netherlands, Sweden, Australia, United States, United Kingdom, Australia and Canada sent troops in to Cuba, Laos and Vietnam. Cuba, Laos, Vietnam and North Korea were not prepared for these attacks and the Communist governments in them countries were toppled. Minimum injuries and deaths occurred. This left all the Capitalist countries and China/Russia. A nuclear war was to occur. China and Russia had no where near enough soldiers so conscription was brought in to place. Atomic bombs, missiles, boats, submarines and aircraft carriers were quickly assembled. Category:Infinityy Peak's World